Ichihime Week 3
by jylener22
Summary: Another collection of one-shot stories I'm writing in honor of Ichihime Week going on over on Tumblr. Some stories may pull ideas from previous ideas that I have done, but each one is capable of being understood on its own.
1. Acknowledgement

"I don't believe it. Explain it to me again."

Scowling over at his friend as he slowly lowered the juice box from his lips, Ichigo asked Keigo in a quiet, incredulous tone, "What's there to explain or believe? I've started dating Orihime. So what?"

"So what?!" exclaimed Keigo as he threw his hands up in the air, "You're dating Orihime! Of course you need to explain because she's not only one of our year's smartest students, but she's also easily the hottest high school student in our school! Heck, maybe even all of Karakura! And you're…you're…"

"I'm what?" Ichigo asked as his scowl became even more pronounced.

Not at all fazed by Ichigo's dark tone, Keigo gestured dramatically as he all but shouted, "You're Ichigo Kurosaki! Infamous delinquent who managed to get into a major fight on your first day of high school!"

"As I recall," interjected Mizuiro as he looked up briefly from his phone, "he arrived just in time to save you from a rather uncomfortable situation with a few far more dangerous delinquents."

Either choosing to ignore or somehow not noticing that Mizuiro was talking, Keigo continued on, saying, "You are so ridiculously strong any number of school clubs were able to offer you money to come and join them long enough to get them out of some sort of jam without even breaking a sweat! You-"

Stopping himself and leaning in closer to whisper conspiratorially, Keigo said, "You took on Aizen and won hands down!"

Clearing his throat from where he was sitting but not looking up from the book he was perusing, Uryu said drily, "Not that we aren't all completely fascinated by your play-by-play explanation of Ichigo's previous exploits, but I for one fail to see how any of that is at all connected to his start of a relationship with Orihime."

Dramatically smacking his hand over his eyes, Keigo groaned, "Am I the only one who sees just how crazy this is?"

Eyebrow twitching dangerously, Ichigo replied slowly, "How crazy what is?"

Gesturing wildly, Keigo exclaimed, "How crazy it is that the moody, might-one-day-be-part-of-the-yakuza guy starts going out with the sweetest, smartest and hottest girl in school! It's like something out of a cheesy romance manga!"

Casually turning the page, Uryu said under his breath, "Guess there is a bit of accuracy in that assessment."

Taking a moment to glare down at Uryu, Ichigo asked, "So let me get this straight. You're saying that a guy like me shouldn't date someone like Orihime?"

Jaw-dropping dramatically, Keigo froze for a beat or two before he waved his arms and all but shouted, "No, no, no! That's not what I was saying at all!" before he turned aside and said in a pleading, appealing tone, "Mizuiro!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Mizuiro continued on with whatever he was doing on his phone, so Keigo went over, shook his arm and said half-desperately, half-peeved, "Stop playing on your phone for half a second here and help me out!"

Expression completely blank, Mizuiro looked over at Keigo and asked mildly, "With what exactly? I can't think of anything relevant to add to your choice of topic."

Taking half a step back, Keigo pointed a finger at his friend and said, "I just know that you dissed me just now, but we'll come back to that later," he then pointed his finger over at Ichigo and repeated, "Would you please help me out here?"

After giving Keigo a long look, Mizuiro closed his phone and said to Ichigo, "I think the point Keigo was trying to make was that while he wasn't surprised that you would fall for Orihime as there are very few males in the vicinity who haven't, he's a bit taken aback by the true to life rendition of the 'good girl falling for the bad boy cliché'."

Turning another page, Uryu said, "There are a couple of misinformed points in your assessment, Keigo."

"What do you mean?" asked Keigo in a disbelieving tone.

Adjusting his glasses, Uryu replied, "For starters, in most of those romantic, dramatic manga or movies, the boy and girl meet and fall in love in a very short amount of time. They also usually fall for each other only after butting heads and releasing sparks of romantic tension from their every explosive argument. Ichigo and Orihime have known each other for the past couple of years and I can't think of a single argument or even disagreement that they've had."

Shifting his grip on the book, Uryu continued, "And if the tension doesn't come from their conflicting emotions about each other personally, the next most common source would be their disapproving families. As far as I'm aware, Ichigo's family couldn't be more thrilled that he has decided to date such a beautiful, sweet and kind girl as Orihime. Since Orihime's brother passed away some time ago, one can't say for sure how he would feel about the match, but I'm fairly certain he'd approve of Orihime choice."

Finally looking up from his book, Uryu made eye contact with Keigo as he said, "And lastly, you've got it all backwards if you think that Ichigo did anything first other than ask Orihime out."

"What do you mean?" asked Keigo with a confused frown.

Returning his attention to his book, Uryu answered, "It's not for me to say."

While Keigo was torn between begging Uryu to explain and railing on Mizuiro for not being more helpful, Chad moved closer to where Ichigo was leaning against the rails and frowning in a thoughtful manner before asking in a low rumble, "What's up?"

For about half a minute, Ichigo kept thinking and then he finally answered, "Not sure."

"Go," said Chad.

Flinching slightly, Ichigo frowned at Chad as he grunted, "Huh?"

Turning and nodding his head behind them, Chad clarified, "Go talk to her."

Again, Ichigo didn't respond for a time until after about a minute he pushed himself away from the railing, shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way downstairs. Noticing his friend going, Keigo stopped ranting and was about to demand to know why Ichigo was abandoning them, but the no-nonsense glares from the two friends he had just been yelling at caused him to sit down quietly and grudgingly resume eating his lunch.

Walking out one of the side doors, Ichigo made his way over to the copse of trees where Orihime and her friends were eating their lunch. As he came closer, Ichigo began questioning exactly what he was doing there. Keigo talked ten times more than he ought and normally Ichigo could filter out all the nonsense, so why were Keigo's thoughtless comments about how cliché his relationship with Orihime was roiling and stirring in the back of his mind?

Before he knew it, Ichigo was standing on the outskirts of the little group with absolutely no idea how to respond to Orihime's outburst of, "Ichigo! What a surprise! Are you joining us for lunch?"

Just as he was about to reach up to rub the back of his neck nervously, Ichigo checked that particular habit of his, shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and tried to sound casual and careless as he said, "No, not really."

Looking down at his hands and eyes widening in understanding, Orihime said without hesitation, "You can share my lunch if you'd like. I have more than enough."

Blinking at her for a moment, Ichigo recovered himself and said quickly, "No, that's not what I wanted. I didn't come down here to eat."

Scooching a little closer to Orihime's side, Chizuru asked suspiciously, "Then what did you come down here for?"

Scowling at Chizuru, Ichigo said in a peeved tone, "I came down to talk with Tatsuki for a minute."

The girl in question frowned at Ichigo in confusion as she asked slowly, "Are you sure it's me you want to talk to? There's not another person here that you might be more interested in spending time with by chance?"

Turning his scowl on his long-time frenemy, Ichigo replied just as slowly, "No, I know exactly who I want to talk with right now and that's you."

Still frowning at him, Tatsuki nevertheless pushed herself up, brushed off her clothes and said to her friends, "Be right back," before following Ichigo a short distance away and leaning against a tree as she asked, "So, what's up?"

This time allowing his hand to reach up and massage the back of his neck, Ichigo let out a long breath before he asked, "Am I cliché?"

Her frown of confusion deepened and took on a bit of irritation as she answered after a moment or two, "No, you're a walking contradiction. Why?"

"I'm being serious here," snapped Ichigo.

"And I get that," replied Tatsuki, "but you need to give me some context here."

"Right," said Ichigo as his hand moved forward to rub between his eyes as he explained about his earlier confrontation from Keigo.

After he had finished, Tatsuki paused for a moment or two before saying, "You know that Keigo has little to no impulse control over what he says. Half of what he says is not based on any realistic fact, just crazy imaginings."

"I suppose," said Ichigo slowly, "but I just can't shake the idea that something about my relationship with Orihime…I don't know."

Eyes flashing, Tatsuki managed to keep her tone even as she asked, "In all seriousness, why did you ask Orihime to go out with you? What about her attracted you?"

When Ichigo's jaw dropped open and he looked like he was completely lost for words, Tatsuki scowled at him and smacked him in the jaw as she whispered furiously, "You know what I meant, stupid! Her personality not her looks or figure!"

Rubbing his jaw ruefully, Ichigo thought for a while before he answered, "I guess because she's been there for me and helped me during and after the fights I've had."

Shaking her head, Tatsuki said firmly, "Nope, because otherwise you could have started going out with Rukia or Yoruichi. What else?"

Giving Tatsuki a quizzical frown, Ichigo then thought a little more before saying, "I don't know. I did it and it just seemed right."

"Be that as it may," replied Tatsuki matter-of-factly, "you need to figure out why you chose to ask Orihime out and not any other girl, otherwise you're going to prove yourself right and really not deserve her. If you're not going to treat her the way she deserves, then you need to let her go and allow her to find happiness elsewhere."

"That's just it," said Ichigo before he could think about what he was saying, "I want to show her that I care about her, but I don't know how. I can't write songs or poetry, I'm terrible at remembering significant dates or events, picking out presents for my sisters is a headache and a half, I don't mind holding hands in public but I can't stand it when couples hang all over each other and use nauseating nicknames."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Tatsuki asked, "And you think Orihime is the kind of girl who wants all that stuff?"

Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo said rather hesitantly, "I guess so. Isn't that why girls love those flowery romance stories? Because you want a guy who does things like the story?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tatsuki said, "I guess that's true to a certain extent, however, just like action movies, cars might blow up when a bullet pierces through the gas tank, but that doesn't mean it actually happens in real life. If any of us actually met a guy like we see in those romantic dramas, we'd back away slowly and get ready to punch his lights out if necessary because the things they do in real life are really creepy."

Crossing her arms, Tatsuki said matter-of-factly, "Besides, you don't feel your heart leap out of your chest or your breath stop every time you see Orihime smiling at you, do you?"

"No," answered Ichigo honestly.

"And who said that's the only way to tell if you're in love?" asked Tatsuki, "Orihime doesn't need you to plan a big celebration for your one-month anniversary, she doesn't need you to write a sonnet about how her eyes make your heart melt. What she needs and probably wants from you is your time, attention and a little affection here and there."

Pushing herself away from the tree, Tatsuki finished with, "If you really love and care about her, you'll figure out the best way to do those things."

As Tatsuki walked away, Ichigo remained where he was for a little while longer. It was a lot of information to mull over and an idea came to him that he had to carefully consider before deciding that it was good enough to execute later on that day.

Orihime had work after school as did Ichigo, but since his shift ended about an hour earlier than hers he was able to change and head over to the bakery well before her shift ended. He arrived with twenty minutes to spare and so decided to head inside and maybe get a coffee or something while he waited.

When he pushed open the door and sent the bell jingling, the worker behind the counter beamed at him and said, "Welcome! How may I help you today?"

Scanning the interior and not seeing Orihime, Ichigo turned his attention to the menu board and said, "Um…I'll take a medium coffee and two chinsuko, please."

"Of course," said the girl with a bright smile before asking, "Will that be for here or to take with you?"

Pulling out his wallet, Ichigo said automatically as he checked the price on the monitor, "I'll eat here."

Her smile widening even more, the girl said almost breathlessly, "Very good," took his money and the repeated, "very good."

Handing Ichigo his change, the girl swallowed and then asked half-shyly, half-boldly, "Any idea about how long you'll be here?"

Taking the change and putting it in his wallet before reaching over to take one of the paper coffee cups, Ichigo replied, "About twenty minutes or so."

"Oh, I see," said the girl in a slightly disappointed tone. She placed Ichigo's chinsuko's on a small plate and handed them to him before she asked, "Any plans for the evening?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo took the plate and said, "A few," before turning and finding a small table to sit at.

About ten minutes passed before Orihime appeared and while Ichigo was content to sit quietly and enjoy his treats, the minutes creeped by for the poor girl mostly because she desperately wanted to become better acquainted with this guy who looked like a total bad boy but who was so polite and completely gorgeous and ripped, yet she had no idea how to strike up a good conversation with him that might lead him to ask her if they could exchange numbers or something.

When Orihime emerged from the back room, she was carrying a full tray of melon bread and said cheerily, "All done! That took a little longer than I expected, but I think they turned out really well and I'm sure they taste just fine."

Just as the girl was about to say something to Orihime, she saw Ichigo grin and wave as he said casually, "Hey."

Fortunately, Orihime had successfully placed the entire tray safely in the display case before she popped up from behind the counter and squealed in rapturous surprise, "Ichigo! I thought you had to work today. What are you doing here?"

His grin threatening to widen a little bit more, Ichigo answered, "My shift ended about an hour ago, so I came over here to see if I could walk you home."

Out of sheer force of habit, Orihime started with, "Oh, you don't-" before she stopped herself and said with a slight blush, "Actually, I'd really like that. Just give me a couple minutes."

"Take your time," replied Ichigo as he held up his coffee cup, "I'll get myself a refill."

Beaming, Orihime fairly flew into the back room in her excitement and enthusiasm. Shaking his head with a grin, Ichigo got up to get his refill.

Turning her attention from the doorway, the girl looked back at Ichigo in a resigned yet longing way. She just managed to compose her features into a polite, neutral expression when he turned back around and made eye contact with her.

Licking her lips, the girl asked, "So are you the new boyfriend Orihime mentioned the other day?"

Returning to his seat, Ichigo said, "Yep. That'd be me."

Before she could stop herself, the girl heard herself say, "So, you must like her a lot right, her being so beautiful and nice and all."

Blowing on his coffee, Ichigo took a sip before he said, "I don't like Orihime," and just as the girl's jaw dropped to the floor, Ichigo said matter-of-factly, "I love her."

"Oh," was all the girl could think of to say as she turned back to her work. About two minutes later, Orihime returned from the back in her school uniform and an almost glowing expression.

Finishing off the last of his chinsuko, Ichigo picked up his coffee cup and said, "So, I was thinking that maybe we could take the scenic route back to your place."

"That sounds amazing," said Orihime with a smile before she asked, "Could we maybe go along the river as well? The sunset will look so pretty tonight with all the fluffy clouds."

"Sure," replied Ichigo as he rose to his feet and walked with Orihime to the door.

Before leaving, Orihime turned around and said, "Have a good night, Hana!"

Smiling in spite of herself, Hana said, "You too," before turning around to wipe the counters and wondering which ice cream she felt like eating tonight to go along with her favorite romantic drama.

Once they were outside, Ichigo and Orihime walked along for a little bit in comfortable silence before Ichigo reached over and inquisitively wrapped a few of his fingers around Orihime's. Her response was to smile up at him and completely lace her fingers through Ichigo's.

Looking over at her, Ichigo asked, "So, how was your day?" and enjoyed spending the rest of their walk listening to and talking with his girlfriend. While there were not butterflies in his stomach, had Ichigo been paying attention he might have noticed a warm, soothing feeling emanating from where his hand was joined with hers.

 **Author's Note:**

I'm not even going to try and explain what I did here or even why I started yet another project while I have other stories that I have promised updates for, both to myself and other people. Apparently, I have very poor impulse control, so I suppose that makes me quite a bit like Keigo here and that does not make me very happy...


	2. Love Through Actions

Ichigo didn't usually have a problem with weddings. He'd been to a number in his life, his own included, and he had no issues with attending a wedding and celebrating with the couple getting married. It was a reason to celebrate. What he loathed about this wedding in particular is that he didn't know the wedded pair very well and the people at his table were driving him crazy. It took every ounce of self-restraint that he had not to take his wife's arm and stalk out.

He'd never seen the bride before, but he gathered that she was a lawyer. The groom was one of Ichigo's co-workers at the hospital, but they hadn't really crossed paths before now, so Ichigo had wondered why the guy would have invited him to the wedding at all. After talking with a number of people at the reception, Ichigo got the feeling that either this couple didn't have many family or close friends, they had invited a lot of their influential co-workers and superiors because they were both quite ambitious, or more than likely a combination of both.

As for the people at his table, to be perfectly honest, most of them were fine or at least tolerable as far as Ichigo could tell. The reason he wasn't really sure is because one couple in particular completely dominated the whole conversation. A more egocentric, vapid, vain and nauseating couple had never existed, or so Ichigo thought.

"My Honey-Bear is so meticulous about her nails, it's really a wonder she hasn't put us in debt with all her trips to the salon."

"Aww, that's not very nice to say, Batty Boo. You know I try to look my best for you every day."

"Oh, I know that, Baby Cakes. And you know I go to the gym every day to keep myself in tip-top shape just for you, right?"

"Yes, Muscleman. You look so chiseled and refined in your suit. Just like a celebrity."

Similar conversation had been going on for over an hour by Ichigo's estimation. If anyone else at the table had tried to give a little input on the topic or even turn to talk with the person next to them, immediately the couple in question would pounce and turn the conversation back around to themselves.

When everyone had first sat down, the couple had introduced themselves as Daichi and Haruna Maki. They had also claimed to be the bride and groom's closest friends. "That explains a few things," thought Ichigo wryly as his brain was torn between a desire to sleep out of boredom or boil in irritation over the antics of the couple in question. Along with using those absurd nicknames, the pair kept petting and kissing each other.

Sneaking a glance over at Orihime, Ichigo was none too surprised to see that she was smiling good-naturedly at the couple as they went on and on and on. However, just as he was about to release a silent sigh of irritation, Ichigo turned his head a little more to get a better look at Orihime's face and it gave him no small amount of satisfaction to see that even Orihime's smile was looking a little bit forced. Crossing his arms and doing his level best not to grin in contented smugness, Ichigo leaned against the back of his chair and tried to occupy his brain on other matters while still looking as if he were paying attention. Should he fail in the latter, Ichigo had no doubt that Daichi and Hana would sink their hooks in him and drag him into their conversation.

About ten minutes later, one of the other couples at the table rose and managed to say, "Sorry, but we have to go relieve the baby-sitter," before slipping away as quickly as possible.

Once they had left, Daichi turned around and said, "Hope they make it to their car all right. I heard on the news that there has been an upswing in muggings and car-jackings lately."

"Oh, Teddy Bear, you should go after them and warn them," said Haruna in a tone that just about had Ichigo convinced that she truly cared about another person's well-being until she went on with, "Muggers are like rodents. If they manage to pounce on one good target, they'll probably hang around and then get the rest of us once we leave."

Stroking his wife's face with a finger, Daichi replied, "Don't you worry, Sugar Lips. I'm sure I can handle any mugger who dares to try and threaten you."

"Oh, Studley, I don't doubt it for a second."

A couple of hours later, Daichi would unexpectedly be tested on his resolve and Haruna on her confidence in her 'Batty Boo-Muscleman-Studley'.

It was about 11 o'clock when Orihime laid a hand on Ichigo's arm and said quietly, "I'm ready if you are," to which Ichigo responded by taking her hand in his and rising to his feet.

"Where are you two off to?" asked Haruna immediately.

Trying to keep his voice even (and that was difficult as he was torn between ecstasy over finally leaving these two morons behind and irritation over having to explain where he was going to a total stranger), Ichigo replied, "My wife and I are heading home."

"Actually," said Daichi in a tone that made Ichigo's heart sink, "I've been thinking that maybe it's time for me and my Love Dove to head home as well. So we'll join you two."

Squeezing Ichigo's hand in a way that told him that she understood his anguish but to stay quiet, Orihime replied, "Very well then. We can all walk out together."

Groaning internally, Ichigo nevertheless fell into step beside the aggravating couple. Orihime had wisely chosen to act as a human buffer between him and them, so Ichigo made a mental note to thank her for that gesture later. What would he do without her?

As they made their way out into the huge parking lot, Ichigo automatically yet not very seriously scanned the area around him. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary right away, Ichigo's mind was once again distracted by Daichi and Haruna's never-ending drivel. Too late did Ichigo notice the four menacing presences waiting for them in the shadows.

Emerging without a sound, Ichigo's practiced eyes saw that all the assailants were carrying firearms. There were four of them, all were well built and looked like they would likely give him quite a bit of trouble if things got ugly. He also noticed that these guys had silencers on their weapons so if any of them did get shot, no one inside would be any the wiser.

Things would have gone a lot smoother if it had just been he and Orihime, or at least that's what Ichigo thought later.

Instead of just freezing in fright at the sight of the four men, Haruna decided to squeal in shock, "Oh, Batty Boo!" and grip her husband's arm as if it might prove to be a sufficient shield.

"Quiet!" Daichi whispered harshly to his wife as his face took on a terrified and horrified expression.

Chuckling darkly, one of the assailants stepped forward and said calmly, "Wallets. Slowly now. Any funny moves and this whole affair will take a whole lot longer for all of us."

Reaching into his back pocket like requested, Ichigo pulled out his mugger's wallet and held it out saying calmly, "Here. My wife is only carrying cosmetics in her clutch."

Holding out his hand, the leader accepted the wallet as he asked condescendingly, "You don't mind if we have a looksie ourselves just to be sure, do you?"

"Not at all," said Orihime in a quiet, steady tone as she offered the small purse to one of the other muggers who snatched it out of her hand and started rummaging through it.

Clicking his tongue in disgust, the second man said, "The guy's right. Just some lipstick and blush in here, plus a couple tissues."

"All the same," replied the leader, "the bag might be worth something," before he turned his attention back to the Maki's and said, "We'll hurry this along if you two will."

Daichi began reaching into the inner pocket of his dress suit when Haruna grabbed his hand and exclaimed in a furious whisper, "You're not actually going to give away your wallet to these thugs, are you?"

Looking back at her with a glare of his own, Daichi retorted, "What do you want me to do, huh? They've got guns, Haruna!"

"And if you give them your wallet-" Haruna didn't get to finish that thought as one of the other assailants came up behind her and pulled her away from her husband. Before she could scream, he put his gun against her temple and held it completely steady.

"Now," said the leader, "we tried to do things the easy way and now you've gone and ruined that."

Feeling Orihime squeeze his arm, Ichigo knew what she wanted of him and as must as he might dislike these two buffoons as table-mates, he wouldn't allow them to be hurt on his watch and so he said in a calm, authoritative voice, "My wife and I have complied with your demands and this man was just about to. Let him give you his wallet and then let us go."

Tapping Ichigo's wallet against his chin, the leader said, "True as that statement may be, my boys and I do have something of a reputation to uphold. The moment anyone decides to fight our demands, we are going to make them regret their decision to the nth degree."

Hearing those words, Daichi immediately yanked out his wallet and cried out, "Here! Take it! And you can have Haruna's coat! It's worth easily-"

"What about if we just take your wife with us?" asked the mugger holding Haruna.

Daichi's jaw dropped and Ichigo felt his anger rise when he heard the man stammer, "All right...I guess if that's what you want..."

The leader laughed and pointed the gun at Ichigo as he asked, "And what about you? Would you give us-"

"Finish that sentence," interrupted Ichigo in a low, dangerous tone, "and I promise that I will not stop until I have knocked all of your teeth from your gums."

Pulling back the hammer, the leader wrapped his finger around the trigger as he said, "Brave words. But what are you going to back them up with?"

Rather than respond, Ichigo swept his arm behind him to make sure Orihime was completely behind him as his muscles began coiling and straining to get ready to take action as soon as the gun went off. A split second before the leader's finger squeezed the trigger, Ichigo ducked and pushed Orihime to the ground before leaping forward and knocking the man to the ground.

One good punch to the jaw and the first man was out of the fight, but Ichigo had less than a second to react to shots being fired from the guns of the other two muggers who didn't have a hostage. Instinctively, Ichigo knew he couldn't dodge both and so moved far enough to the right to avoid the one that would have possibly hit his jugular and instead caught one near his hip bone. Ignoring the pain erupting in his side, Ichigo grabbed the arm of one mugger and tossed him bodily into the other sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Why you-" replied the final man who still had a hold on Haruna, but was cut off when a kind of streak of light hit him on the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.

After giving the other two muggers hefty blows that took them both out of commission, Ichigo turned to his wife with a grin and said, "Nice one, Orihime."

Pushing herself up from the ground, Orihime gave Ichigo a distracted smile as she came over to inspect her husband's most recent injury and said, "Thank you."

Out of habit, Ichigo asked, "Are you all right? I didn't push you down too hard, did I?"

Shaking her head, Orihime lifted his shirt to have a better look as she said in a slightly distracted tone, "No, I'm fine, Ichigo."

In a shaky tone, Haruna asked in disbelief, "How can you be so calm? They could have killed us all!"

Looking over at the terrified woman, Orihime said simply, "I knew that I could trust Ichigo to protect me and he did."

Turning back to Ichigo, Orihime leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek as she said, "Just like you've done so many times."


	3. Darkness to Light

Eternity. The word meant something to him and yet nothing at all. In this eternal darkness, he had forgotten almost everything of value. Every memory now only returned to his mind in twisted waking dreams. He had very nearly forgotten his own name, but that he refused to let go of that. If the darkness stole all else from him, he would remember his own name. The moment he forgot himself was the moment he would allow Ywach victory and that was the moment he might as well be dead. It had happened to some of the others, but it would not happen to him.

At first, he thought he was having another of his dreams. A faint glow began to emerge from the darkness and he turned away to finish his routine exercises. Yet another thing he would not allow Ywach to steal from him: his strength of body and will. He hadn't been successful in finding his way out of the labyrinth, but that didn't mean he had given up on the idea. In his darkest moments (pun somewhat intended), he had considered just giving up and allowing the darkness to engulf him, but some instinct always flared up inside of him and pushed him to keep trying. Telling him that every failure only brought him that much closer to success. If there was a way in, there had to be a way out.

He froze when he noticed something different. He couldn't put his finger on it right away, but as he slowly rose to his feet and turned back in the direction of the glow he realized what was different this time. This time there were voices. Not sure what to expect, he hid himself in a niche and waited for them to come to him.

* * *

"Ugh, it reeks down here! Are you sure Ywach tossed all his most important prisoners down here, Lord Aizen? Seems to me like we would have come across at least one of them by now."

Without looking back, Lord Aizen said in an even tone, "As none of us have the faintest idea just how far this maze goes, it stands to reason that it may be some time before we discover any evidence of life. We will proceed, Apacci, until the princess decides it is time to go back."

"So quit your griping already."

"I don't take orders from you, Grimmjow."

"Apacci, that's enough."

"...Yes, Lady Harribel."

In the middle of the group, the princess in question stopped and her entire entourage halted as well. Looking around her, the princess said, "Apacci is right that we really should have come across someone or at least some kind of evidence that people were down here at one time."

"If I may be so bold, Princess Orihime?" asked Lord Aizen.

With a gesture, she replied, "Please continue."

Inclining his head deferentially, Lord Aizen said, "I propose that we continue on another hour or so. If by then, we still haven't come across any significant evidence of human existence down here, then we turn around and return to the palace."

Nodding her head in agreement, Princess Orihime said, "That seems reasonable to me," before she turned and looked at her companions and asked, "Are you all fine with that solution?"

Giving a slight bow, Lady Harribel replied stoically, "As you wish, Your Highness."

Clicking his tongue and interlocking his fingers behind his neck, Grimmjow said in slight irritation, "You do know that you don't have to get our permission to do anything, right? I thought that was one of the perks of being royalty."

"Shut your mouth, Grimmjow."

Turning his head slightly, Grimmjow replied, "Why don't you make me, Rosie?"

Clenching her fists in frustration, Mila Rose all but growled, "You little-"

Lady Harribel broke in with, "Lord Aizen, are we in agreement that the next person who speaks out of turn shall be appropriately punished upon our return to the palace?"

Thinking for a moment or two, Lord Aizen replied, "I believe that sounds like a reasonable stipulation. Princess?"

Looking around her with an almost pleading expression, Princess Orihime answered with, "Yes, I would have to agree that we can't keep bickering among ourselves. We're wasting valuable time and if there is anyone down here, they desperately need our help and we are letting them down."

Without another word, the princess continued on and automatically everyone else fell into step around her. No one said a word, but when they thought their superiors weren't looking, Grimmjow, Mila Rose and Apacci threw each other sneers, glares and disgusted looks.

* * *

From their voices, he was fairly certain that it wasn't Ywach. Actually, the fact that they were bringing light with them made him absolutely positive that the tyrant was not coming. If it were Ywach, he would have walked confidently in the darkness yet without making a sound. He remembered Ywach coming down here several times after his initial imprisonment to 'talk' as Ywach called it. More like taunting.

A faint sound caught his attention and he crouched deeper in the shadows to observe this new development before deciding what action to take.

* * *

The princess felt more than heard the sound and came to an abrupt halt. Noiselessly, the others stopped moving and carefully fell into formation around their charge. After a minute or so, Princess Orihime looked over at Sung-Sun and gave her a subtle signal. Inclining her head ever so slightly, Sung-Sun slipped away from the group and seemed to melt into the shadows. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity when all of a sudden, they heard a kind of rattling growl turn into a wail. A split second later, there was the sound of running feet followed by fierce scuffling noises. Without hesitation, the princess took off in the direction of the noises while everyone else easily kept pace with her.

Sooner than they expected, the light from their torches illuminated a scene in which Sung-Sun was grappling with a severely emaciated figure of what looked like a young teenage boy. Clothes hung off him in tatters and his pure white hair was dirty and shaggy. While the boy looked as though he might snap at the slightest touch, nevertheless, he was fighting with the desperation of a wild animal who had been cornered and frightened. As soon as the light shone on him, however, the boy gave a piercing cry and curled up into a fetal position beside Sung-Sun.

Gesturing for Apacci and Mila Rose, who were carrying the torches, to step back, Princess Orihime waited until she sensed that the boy was beginning to relax before she said in a barely perceptible tone, "I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. Everything is going to be fine, though. We've come to find you."

Stepping forward, Orihime was about to continue talking when another sound reached her ears. Before she had time to react, Sung-Sun was yanked further into the shadows by what looked like two other figures. Forcing her rising panic back down into her stomach, Orihime motioned for Apacci and Mila Rose to turn around so that their bodies would smother enough of the light to keep these prisoners calm.

Waiting until her eyes had readjusted, Princess Orihime saw in the dim light two female figures holding Sung-Sun securely between them. Her stomach lurched as she looked into their sunken eyes and saw not a trace of human intelligence or emotion reflected in their depths. Their eyes were hollow and lifeless, as if they were walking corpses. When the young boy raised his head to look at her as well, the princess saw that the same was true for him as well.

Swallowing down the rising bile and tears, the princess said in as even a tone as she could manage, "We mean you no harm. My friends and I have come to release you from this horrible place. Please, won't you let my friend go and let us help you?"

When they continued to look at her blankly, Princess Orihime asked faintly, "Can you even tell me who you are?"

Another sound from their right, caused the whole group to look around and Princess Orihime's heart sank as she saw yet another figure coming towards them. She began to wonder if she had brought them all down there on a fool's errand to try and save Ywach's helpless prisoners who would turn on them and do what Ywach himself had not been able to. Was her victory over the tyrant to be cut short by the very ones she had fought to free?

A hand on her arm startled the princess, but she controlled her cry of surprise and listened as Lord Aizen whispered to her, "Careful, my lady. This one seems different from the others."

Turning her attention back to the approaching figure, Princess Orihime realized what he meant. Unlike the others, this one was walking upright, as if his mind had not been broken. That could be a good thing for them, or it could make him ten times more dangerous than the others.

When the figure stepped into the faint ring of light, Princess Orihime saw that he was just as starved as the others, but unlike them he looked as though he had tried to take care of himself as best he could under the circumstances. His upper torso was bare and while the clothes he wore to cover from his hips down were well worn, it looked as though he had tried his best to maintain them. His hair was just as shaggy and unkempt as the others, but it looked as though he had found some source by which to at least attempt to wash it every so often. Where the others continued to look around them with flat expressions, this young man was looking at them all with clear, intelligent yet wary eyes.

Before the princess could say anything, the young man turned to look at the two women holding Sung-Sun. Nothing happened for a time, but eventually, the two released their grip and Sung-Sun carefully eased herself away from them.

Waiting until Sung-Sun was well away, Princess Orihime stepped forward, licked her lips and said in a hushed tone, "Thank you for your help."

The young man looked back at her with an unreadable expression before he nodded slowly in response.

"Can you understand me?" asked the princess and she received an affirmative nod before she asked, "Can you talk?" a longer pause proceeded yet another nod and then, "Will you talk with me?"

In a voice raspy and husky from disuse, the young man replied, "A little."

Letting out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, Princess Orihime stepped forward and asked, "How long have you been down here?"

Clapping a hand over her mouth, the princess exclaimed in a horrified whisper, "I apologize for being so rude! Asking such a personal question when we haven't even been introduced yet!"

Without waiting for a response, she smoothed out her dress and gave a respectful inclination of her head as she said, "I am Princess Orihime Inoue of Las Noches. My companions are Lord Sosuke Aizen, Lady Tia Harribel, Sir Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Lady Mila Rose Franceska, Lady Apacci Emilou and Lady Sung-Sun Cyan who you just helped to free just now. They were all appointed to be my personal guard detail by my brother King Sora In-"

The young man held up a hand to halt the princess's long-winded explanation and said simply, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Blinking in surprise, it took the princess a moment to process his words before she asked, "Oh, is that your name?" and at his nod of assent, she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you...umm..."

"Ichigo."

"All right then, Ichigo," the princess said the name with a slight bit of hesitation before she went on to her former question of, "If you don't mind my asking, do you have any idea how long you've been down here?" and when Ichigo shook his head, the princess gestured to the other figures and asked, "Do you know their names at all?"

Nodding, Ichigo pointed to each one and said, "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rangiku Matsumoto. Momo Hinamori."

"Are there any others down here?" asked the princess and when Ichigo shook his head she asked hesitantly, "Are you sure because this labyrinth seems to be fairly big?"

Again, Ichigo shook his head and said, "No. They gave up."

It took a moment for Princess Orihime to grasp the full meaning of his words. When she did, this time she couldn't stop a couple of tears from falling unheeded from her eyes. For his part, Ichigo couldn't understand why she would do such a thing when she had no idea who those people even were.

Taking a step forward, Lord Aizen cleared his throat and explained, "The princess and her brother, King Inoue, waged war against the tyrant, Ywach Jugram, and won quite decisively. After taking control of all his holdings, Princess Orihime heard disturbing rumors of an underground labyrinth where Ywach had held a number of prisoners who had once been elite members of society. She decided to come down here to investigate and to release any captives that we found or put their remains in a more suitable grave."

"So," asked the princess in a half-hopeful, half-pleading tone, "will you let us help you?"

Instead of responding, Ichigo held her gaze for a time before returning his attention to the other three figures. They hadn't moved during the entire conversation, but Ichigo noticed that Momo's frame had started to quake ever so slightly from cold. Her clothes were in even worse disrepair than any of the others.

Following Ichigo's gaze, the princess apparently saw the same thing and so turned and asked, "Apacci, would you please give me one of the blankets from your pack?"

Taking the proffered item, Princess Orihime carefully unfolded it and held it out to Ichigo and said, "Would you mind giving it to her? I don't want to frighten her again."

Ichigo took the blanket and nodded in understanding before doing as she asked. As he draped the blanket around her, Ichigo felt Momo's body go rigid, but as he backed away, he noticed her hand ever so slowly reach out and clutch the blanket closer to herself.

As Ichigo rose to his feet, he heard Princess Orihime ask again, "Will you let us help you?"

Turning back around, Ichigo saw everything go from darkness to light. She had brought light back into his world and Ichigo knew that if he didn't leave now, the darkness would swallow him up for good.

Inhaling deeply, Ichigo nodded and said, "Yes."

More tears streaked down the princess's cheeks unhindered as she said, "Thank you," before she asked, "And the others?"

"They'll follow."

Frowning in confusion, she asked, "Are you sure?" and at Ichigo's confident nod she held out her hand and said, "All right then. Let's go."

Just as she was about to pull her hand back and apologize for being so forward, Ichigo placed his hand in hers and then just stood there. Without another word, the princess turned and gently guided Ichigo out of the winding, twisting passages. Out of darkness and back into the light. After so long, he was finally free. She was leading him to freedom.


	4. Sword and Shield

Ichigo enjoyed a good movie and he did like his fair share of mythological and/or fantastical movies. Orihime, on the other hand, loved and adored them. Actually, as far as Ichigo could tell, there wasn't a genre of movie Orihime didn't love, it just depended on what mood she was in. On the other hand, Ichigo had also observed that whenever they became indecisive over what to watch together, Orihime would recommend at least one or two fantasy movies.

This particular night, they had both agreed without hesitation to watch The Return of the King. Extended version, of course. It had everything a good movie should have in Ichigo's opinion: engrossing plotline, interesting characters, witty dialogue, awesome action sequences, great special effects (at least for the time period) that enhanced the action and didn't distract from it, great sets, costumes and make-up plus just a hint of romance. The fact that it was a fantasy story just added to its appeal rather than completely defined it.

Sitting on the couch with his around his fiancee who was snuggled up against his side and tasty snacks to munch on, Ichigo allowed himself to relax and focus on the plot of the movie. Apparently, Orihime's mind was otherwise engaged.

"Ichigo?"

Finishing chewing on his bite of cracker with salmon spread, Ichigo swallowed before responding with, "Yes?"

Orihime didn't answer at first, but kept her eyes on the television as she asked, "Do you think Aragorn belongs with Arwen or do you think he should have ended up with Eowyn?"

It took Ichigo a few moments to process that Orihime wasn't just asking him if he'd like more snacks or if he wouldn't mind if she covered them both with a blanket. Coming to the realization that she'd asked him a rather deep question, he picked up the remote and paused the movie.

Looking over at Orihime, he asked with a slight frown, "Pardon?"

Knowing that he was asking her for clarification, Orihime returned his gaze and answered matter-of-factly, "I'm wondering who you would choose if you were Aragorn. The elven princess you've known for years and promised to marry one day, or the shieldmaiden of Rohan who desires to fight alongside you?"

Leaning back, Ichigo squinted inquisitively at his fiancee as he replied, "I'd have to think about that for a bit, but I'm curious right now as to what brought this about."

Gesturing with her hands, Orihime said in what she thought was a careless tone, "Oh nothing, the idea just popped into my head and I wondered how you'd respond."

Crossing his arms, Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her as he asked, "And what do you think about Aragorn's choice? Who do you think he should end up with?"

Fidgeting with her engagement ring, Orihime said with a bit of hesitation, "Well, I've always liked how Aragorn and Arwen had a long-standing relationship with one another and how they were finally able to get married after Sauron was defeated, but just now...I started wondering..."

Ichigo didn't say anything as Orihime took a moment to collect her thoughts before she said, "I wondered if maybe Eowyn would have made Aragorn a better wife since she was a shieldmaiden and could help him defend Middle Earth if they were ever threatened again. She was powerful enough to defeat the Witch King and Arwen...well, Arwen really didn't do that much, did she?"

"So," asked Ichigo slowly, "you're saying that because Eowyn knows how to wield a sword and shield and can hold her own in battle that she's more deserving of Aragorn's love than Arwen? Is that what we're getting at here?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean..." replied Orihime in a flustered tone, "I'm glad that Aragorn and Arwen finally fulfilled their promise to each other, but what if they were just like Ivanhoe and Rowena."

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo frowned as he asked, "Wait a minute, what do those two have to do with Lord of the Rings?"

"Nothing really, I suppose," Orihime said with a slight blush, "It just occurred to me that at the end of Ivanhoe, it ended by saying that while Ivanhoe and Rowena had children together and were very happy, there were times when Ivanhoe would wonder after Rebecca and consider what life might have been life if he had chosen her."

Shaking his head, Ichigo held up his fingers as he responded with, "First of all, you're comparing two different stories here with two completely different sets of characters."

"Not really," replied Orihime with a slight pout, "Ivanhoe and Rowena were betrothed to each other for years just like Aragorn and Arwen. Rebecca comes to Ivanhoe's aid when he is in desperate need, just like Eowyn with Aragorn. Then, Ivanhoe saves Rebecca from being burned and Aragorn heals Eowyn when no one else could."

Holding up his hands, Ichigo gave Orihime and half-grin as he said, "I concede the point that there are striking resemblances between the two sets of characters, but aren't you forgetting something very important?"

"Like what?" asked Orihime with wide eyes.

Coughing slightly to cover his desire to chuckle at her adorable expression, Ichigo said, "While I do admit that you are correct when you say that Ivanhoe did wonder about Rebecca now and again," holding up a finger and saying seriously, "a point which has never sat right with me, Aragorn didn't ever second guess his decision. He knew which woman he loved and he married her.

"And besides," said Ichigo as he nodded at the screen, "Aragorn himself tells Eowyn that she is not in love with him as a person. Merely the idea of him. Doesn't matter if she could kill all the ring-wraiths without breaking a sweat, Eowyn and Aragorn weren't compatible with each other and he knew that. Later on, Eowyn was able to find true love and happiness with Faramir."

"I know," Orihime said in a tone that told Ichigo that she wasn't truly convinced yet.

"There's all kinds of love stories out there," said Ichigo as he wrapped his arm around Orihime and drew her back against his side, "Ones like Darcy and Elizabeth where they can't find anything positive in the other, but that dislike is gradually corrected and they find that they are perfectly suited. Or there's..."

Ichigo's voice trailed off as he decided to take a different tact and said instead, "You are my shieldmaiden, Orihime. And you are my Arwen."

Pulling back to look at him quizzically, Orihime asked, "What in the world are you trying to say?"

Grinning at her, Ichigo pressed his forehead against hers as he answered, "Well, you are quite literally the maiden who can and has shielded me with your impressive powers. You are also the one who has been beside me for so long and loved me so faithfully, just like Arwen for Aragorn."

Turning his head to nuzzle her hair, Ichigo whispered, "So it doesn't matter if I'm like Aragorn or Faramir. I want you to be by my side."

Wrapping her arms around his torso, Orihime burrowed her face into his shoulder and stayed like that for a time. Ichigo was fairly certain she was blushing furiously and trying to force herself to calm down before looking at him again. Smirking slightly, he ran his fingers lazily through her hair until she pulled back just enough to look at him with her big, gray eyes shimmering slightly.

While her voice was muffled by his shirt and she barely spoke above a whisper, Ichigo knew Orihime had said, "I promise."

Settling them both against the back of the couch, Ichigo kissed the top of her head and said, "That's all I need," before reaching over to turn the movie back on.

During both scenes with the couples in question, Ichigo felt Orihime tremble slightly and was fairly certain a tear or two dripped onto his shirt. His only response was to squeeze her a little closer to his side and lean his cheek against her hair.


	5. Tanabata

_**Pre-Author's Note:**_

 ** _This is a companion piece for my longer fanfiction 'Night and Day', which I started last year as my Tanabata story and as of this point (July 22, 2016) has not been finished just yet. I hope to remedy that very soon. Anyway, while it is not necessary to read the longer story in order to understand everything that is going on, it probably would be helpful._**

"Now, are you sure everything's packed the way you want? There's no reason for you to go all the way to the king's palace only to unpack and find all your dresses rumpled and tossed about carelessly."

Giving Tatsuki a small smile, Orihime replied, "That's a kind offer, but I'm certain the trunks have been packed better than if I had done it myself."

Shrugging her shoulders and flopping backwards onto Orihime's bed, Tatsuki half-murmured, half-grumbled, "I still don't get the appeal of going to train at the palace in order to be considered a 'true lady' or whatever. It's not like they'll teach you anything practical there."

Leaning on her elbow to gently stroke her friend's hair, Orihime answered, "Well, I'm sure Lady Shihoin and Lady Matsumouto-Ichimaru can teach me lots of things about how to be a better lady. And even if not, another reason lots of noble families send their children to be trained under palace officials is to be able to make good connections with other noble families."

Quirking an eyebrow up at Orihime, Tatsuki said in a flat tone, "Yeah, but usually they're looking for potential spouses in those cases. You've already picked who you're going to marry."

Turning her face aside to hide the furious blush rising in her cheeks, Orihime stammered, "Maybe I'll make some new friends there instead."

Letting out a mock mournful sigh, Tatsuki said, "Oh, I see. Make new friends over there who have impeccable manners and good breeding because your friends back home are too much of an embarrassment to you. My family is only made up of simple merchants, so a connection with us is a poor one, to be sure."

Whirling back around, Orihime desperately gripped Tatsuki's shoulder as she cried, "That's not true! You're my best friend in the whole world, Tatsuki! I don't know how I'm going to stand being so far away from you! Not to be able to watch you and Ichigo practice sparring, to go and visit our favorite shops together, to ride our horses out to watch the sunrise and to do everything else with you!"

Sitting up, Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Orihime and said softly, "Sorry, Orihime. I didn't mean any of that."

Returning Tatsuki's hug, Orihime whispered, "I know. I'm just..."

Nodding as squeezed a little tighter, Tatsuki said, "I know. Me too."

Swallowing down her tears, Tatsuki said in as even a tone as she could manage, "Just remember to write as often as you can. It'll give you good practice when they start teaching you proper calligraphy."

"I promise," said Orihime before she pulled away and said in a small voice, "Three years. Will I really not see you for three years?"

Brushing Orihime's hair off her shoulder, Tatsuki put on a brave face as she replied, "It'll go by quickly enough. And who knows? Maybe Ichigo and I will drop by when you least expect it."

"You'd really do that?" asked Orihime with a half-bewildered, half-hopeful expression.

"Of course I would, silly goose," said Tatsuki with a grin, "I'd do just about anything for you and you know Ichigo feels the same."

Before Orihime could say anything, Tatsuki smirked and asked in a teasing tone, "So, will you be giving him a good-bye kiss before you leave? You won't get another chance for a while, you know."

* * *

In the courtyard, Ichigo was standing to one side as he watched Sora and his father talk with the men who would be escorting Orihime to King Tamashi's palace. In all honesty, Ichigo knew exactly why this change in Orihime's life was necessary and even good for her. Didn't mean he was going to feel happy about it. Once he saw his mother enter the courtyard with servants trailing behind her carrying all Orihime's trunks and a few pieces of furniture was the point at which it really began to sink into Ichigo's mind that she was truly leaving. It was all actually happening.

While a part of his brain wanted to demand that he also be allowed to escort Orihime to the palace, Ichigo knew that wouldn't be a good idea for either of them. Best for him to try and get Orihime alone for a couple of minutes to say their good-byes rather than prolonging the agony. And he certainly wasn't going to say what was on his mind in front of anyone, especially his own father. Ichigo was sure he'd never live it down.

Isshin happened to see Ichigo standing off to the side and beckoned him over saying, "Come, come, Ichigo! I'm sure you want to meet these fine, upstanding men who are going to be escorting your future br-"

"Dearest husband," came Lady Masaki Kurosaki's sweetest and most cajoling tone, "I hope you remember our earlier discussion."

After giving a few more brief instructions to the servants, Masaki came over to stand next to her husband and gestured for Ichigo to also join them as Isshin cleared his throat and said, "Commander Ryuuken Ishida, may I introduce my wife, Lady Masaki Kurosaki, and my son and heir, the Viscount Ichigo Kurosaki."

Inclining his head to each of them, Ryuuken then said, "And if I may be so bold as to present my own son, Uryu Ishida, and his good friend, Chad Yasutora. As of yet, neither of them have earned rank or title, but I expect that will not be the case for much longer."

Looking the two young men over, Ichigo couldn't be entirely sure, but he was fairly certain that he liked the taller young man better out of the two. Possibly it was just his own protective instincts kicking in, but Ichigo imagined that in a fight Chad would be better equipped and able to protect Orihime. To be fair, Uryu was probably faster and more agile with his lean build, but the young man had such a blank expression that Ichigo couldn't get a good read on his character or personality. How much effort would he exert if their company was attacked? He was the commander's son, but that could simply mean that he had taken this assignment simply because his father was in charge.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when Sora asked, "Lady Kurosaki, is my sister about ready to depart?"

Smiling at him, Masaki replied, "I'm sure she will be down shortly. She was with Tatsuki the last I knew, but I'm sure she also wishes to take her leave of some of our staff as well."

Returning her smile, Sora said, "Of course. Sometimes I think that my sister feels Castle Tensho Tensa is her home rather than Kinnotate Castle. She has spent so much of her time here over the past...how long has it been?"

"Over five years."

It took Ichigo a moment to realize that he had been the one who answered the question and hastily added, "We were ten when we met and Orihime just turned fifteen a month ago, so it's been a bit over five years."

"Is that all?" exclaimed Isshin, "Why I could have sworn it was longer than that, what with all the things that have changed in the past couple of years alone-Ouch!"

When everyone looked at him curiously, Isshin rubbed the back of his head with one hand and shook the other one limply as he said, "Silly me! I think I just got stung!"

Seeing his mother's placid expression and realizing what must have really happened, Ichigo covered his snort of laughter with a loud cough. From the slight softening at the corners of Uryu's mouth, Ichigo figured that he hadn't been fooled either. So, maybe the guy could make himself useful by reading another's body language, but Ichigo still preferred the big guy overall.

Just as Ichigo was beginning to wonder how in the world he was going to excuse himself to go find Orihime and talk to her, Masaki looked over at him and said, "Ichigo, it looks as though one of the servants neglected to bring down Orihime's small trunk of jewelry and other accessories. Would you find it since I believe it is the last piece of luggage left to be packed."

Automatically, Ichigo inclined his head and said, "Of course," but when he looked back at his mother and saw the subtle wink and smile she gave him, he knew the item had purposefully been overlooked. Without another word, Ichigo went inside.

Orihime had always stayed in the same guest chamber whenever she had come to stay for any amount of time. While she could have easily made the trip back and forth between the two castles as they were only about three miles apart, Sora willingly allowed Orihime to stay and Tensho Tensa for extended periods of time because of Lady Kurosaki. More than just a noblewoman who had begun Orihime's proper training for how to run and care for a castle and its staff, Masaki was also a role model for Orihime on how to be a young woman.

"It's going to be so strange without her being nearby," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he turned a corner and quite literally crashed into the very person he was seeking out.

Squeaking in surprise, Orihime's arms flailed desperately in an attempt to regain her balance before Ichigo snatched her hand and pulled her firmly against him. Another squeak escaped her lips, but Orihime quieted immediately when she hit Ichigo's chest and automatically reached up her hands to grip the front of his tunic for support. Down the hall, Ichigo saw Tatsuki turn the corner carrying the trunk that Ichigo assumed he was supposed to be carrying. Seeing the two of them, Tatsuki's expression turned smug and she pulled a face at Ichigo, but before he could say anything, she quietly retreated and he assumed that she was going to take a different route to the courtyard to give him and Orihime a bit of privacy.

Looking down at the top of Orihime's head, Ichigo asked, "You all right?"

"Mm-hmm," Orihime nodded against his shirt front and while she did relax her grip slightly, she did not release him entirely.

Just as he was about to explain why he was looking for her in the first place, Ichigo decided against it since they probably didn't have much time, so he licked his lips and said quietly, "I wanted to talk with you before you left."

Leaning back far enough to look up at him, Orihime replied in a similar tone, "Me too."

Giving her a small grin, Ichigo nodded and said, "Ladies first."

Pushing gently against his chest while still maintaining her hold on him, Orihime's expression became serious as she said, "Ichigo, three years is a long time, but I want you to know that it doesn't matter how long we're apart. That my heart is yours. It will always be yours."

Adjusting his hold on her, Ichigo pulled her a little closer as he bent his head down to touch his forehead to hers. Orihime responded by reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and gently massage the back of his neck.

After a little while in that position, Ichigo whispered, "Thank you, Orihime," before he pulled back slightly to grin at her and say, "You know, I can't even remember what I was going to say."

"I'm sorry," said Orihime with a giggle before her expression became a bit 'dreamy' (that was the only word Ichigo could think of to describe it) and started raising herself up on tiptoe. Realizing what she was about to do, Ichigo gripped her chin gently and waited for her to look at him properly before he spoke.

"As much as the idea of kissing you appeals to me right now," Ichigo said carefully, "rather than our first kiss being one where we say good-bye, why don't we wait until we see each other again? Is that all right with you?"

Watching Orihime process through what he said (her expressions going through mortification at the thought that she had just basically thrown herself at him, dejection at being gently rebuffed and finally understanding as to his true intentions), Ichigo waited until she nodded at him with a watery smile before tenderly and affectionately kissing the top of her head. When Orihime once again wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in place while she placed a kiss of her own on his cheek, Ichigo was about ready to take back what he had just said and kiss her. However, he managed to suppress the urge since he really didn't want their first kiss to be one before they were separated. The idea just didn't sit right with him.

Stepping out of her embrace, Ichigo took her hand and threaded it through the crook of his arm as he prepared to escort her to the courtyard and said with a grin, "And besides, it's just possible that I might see you a bit sooner than you expect."

* * *

As per tradition, Orihime and her escort left the castle just as the sun began to rise. Standing on the parapet, Ichigo watched the entourage slowly wind their way down the road. The others around him were waving and calling out their final farewells, but Ichigo preferred not to participate. That is until Orihime crested the hill and turned to look behind her one last time. A heavy weight seemed to settle in the middle of his chest and without thinking, he placed two fingers over it. While it didn't take the tightness completely, the salute did help to ease it a little.

They wouldn't be parted for long. Ichigo promised himself that much.

 **Author's Note:**

And there you have it. Hope you guys liked it and I definitely hope that I kept Ichigo and Orihime's interaction there realistic and in character for them for the most part. Or if not, at least make it somewhat believable under the circumstances.


	6. Kiss

The princess was sleeping when they returned.

An extremely sappy sentiment or thought, to be sure, but Ichigo would mentally kick himself and groan in embarrassment at the recollection later that night after they all got home safely. At this point in time, he hesitated before drawing any nearer to the still figure, trying to unravel his hopelessly tangled emotions as visions and ideas came crowding into his mind all at once.

Was this what Orihime felt like whenever she saw him wounded after a battle was finished? Seeing his blood caking against his clothes, skin and hair and then reliving the moments when the injuries were inflicted? While he did not feel his eyes sting with tears at the sight of her lying there with the blood nearly completely dry against her scalp and hair, Ichigo wondered if maybe that was because she really had...no, he saw the slight rising and falling of her chest. Orihime was still alive and she would recover.

Even with their combined strength and the sacrifices of so many, Yhwach had only barely been defeated. And his threat still hung heavy in Ichigo's memory. Happiness was not an emotion Ichigo was accustomed to, at least, not recently. So why was the idea of it being used to destroy him so devastating? He had his ability to protect everyone back, so what more was there?

Looking down at the girl only a few months younger than himself and who had been through just as many horrific events, Ichigo knew the real answer down deep in his heart. Having the strength to protect others is one thing, but having someone you are willing to do anything to protect...was both a blessing and a curse. He had experienced all the cursed effects, but none of the blessings.

No, that wasn't strictly true, Ichigo thought to himself. His mother's love and smile during the first nine years of his life had been a bright, warm part of his memories that he had never been able to fully suppress. It had taken him so much longer to perfect his scowl to keep people away after her death than to learn how to smile in her presence. Those times when Orihime had been crying or smiling in relief or excitement over seeing him, over time, had slowly touched on that part of him that had only ever been triggered by his mother's smile.

Turning his attention from Orihime's face to her hairpins and then to her hands, Ichigo recalled that this actually wasn't the first time he had approached her after a battle and she had been wounded. He had promised to protect her not long after the first time he had failed her, but Ichigo realized that as long as she continued to fight alongside him, Orihime would never be truly safe. Her life would always be in peril. She may live through whatever battles they fought together, but next time she might receive even more grievous wounds that would-

The sharp slap across his cheek wasn't necessarily painful, but was powerful enough to snap Ichigo out of his increasingly dark thoughts. Eyes wide with shock, he turned his head in the opposite direction from where the slap had sent it and found his gaze arrested by Rukia's equally wide and, yet in her case, absolutely infuriated glare.

Jabbing her finger up until it was mere inches from Ichigo's nose, Rukia said in a grated whisper, "I know that look on your face all too well, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Feeling his own eyebrows draw together almost of themselves, Ichigo replied in a tone to match his expression, "How am I supposed to react, huh? Orihime was hurt because I-"

True to form, Renji slapped Ichigo's other cheek to stop his misguided anger, before using a calmer, but no less firm tone than Rukia's, as he said, "You both walked into that fight with Yhwach knowing there was a real possibility that he would emerge victorious. He did, but only for a short time."

Whipping his head around to glare at Renji, Ichigo snapped, "And have you forgotten what he said about coming and finding us in the future? Destroying us when we are happiest? Just because we've defeated Yhwach here and now, doesn't mean that he hasn't already gone into our futures and killed us there."

"So what?" said Renji with an annoyed frown, "You're going to allow your fear of Yhwach's words to control your future?"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo retorted, "I can't protect Orihime when she's happiest if Yhwach kills me first. I've failed her so many times already, I can't...I can't let Yhwach win like that again. Not by hurting her."

For a time, both of them simply looked at Ichigo before finally Rukia said flatly, "Sounds to me like Yhwach has already won. Over both of you."

Frowning, Ichigo said in a slightly confused tone, "No, Aizen, Renji and I just defeated him now, but what I don't know is-"

Holding up a hand to stop him, Rukia fixed Ichigo with a hard glare as she said, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Yhwach said those things to get inside your head? To trigger something inside you and the rest of us so that he might be able to actually have a chance of defeating us in the future?"

Even Renji seemed a little bit lost at her words as he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keeping her attention on Ichigo, Rukia went on, saying, "Yhwach and the other Sternritter knew that our greatest strengths and weaknesses came from those we hold dear. By saying that he would destroy us when we were happiest, Yhwach might have actually been trying to keep us becoming truly happy because that is when we would be at our strongest against him."

Laying a more gentle hand on Ichigo's arm, Rukia said, "You may have Orihime's best interests at heart, but cutting yourself off from her may actually be the key to Yhwach defeating you in the future because then you will be fighting him completely alone."

Stepping around to where Renji was standing, Rukia took one of his hands in hers as she said, "I don't care if Yhwach does actually kill me at some point in the future. For now, I will enjoy the time that I have and become as strong as I can so that I'm ready for him when he does come."

Looking at their interlocked hands, Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime. She was still sleeping, but now that Ichigo was paying a bit more attention, he saw that her expression wasn't peaceful. At first he wondered if her pain hadn't really subsided and she was merely wincing, but then a thought crossed his mind that Orihime's expression was concerned, almost apprehensive. Crazy as it seemed, Ichigo knew he was right. Orihime's keen sense of intuition was picking up on something that was keeping her from resting peacefully. Once that thought had passed on through, another quickly came to take it's place: he was the cause.

In less time than it takes to inhale, Ichigo's brain finally came to terms with things he had always known but never fully understood until now. Orihime was very sensitive when it came to him and his emotions. Unconsciously, she had felt his emotions turning darker as he had contemplated cutting himself off from her in an attempt to keep her safe. He affected her the same way she did him. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks that really and truly knocked the air out of his lungs for a few seconds.

When he was finally able to breathe again, Ichigo forced himself to ignore the obvious emotions welling up inside him a few moments longer and he asked almost desperately, "But do I deserve her? After all I've done..."

"No."

The answer took Ichigo completely by surprise and he gaped at Renji as he tried to process what had just hit him.

Shaking his head, Renji clarified his statement by saying firmly, "You're asking the wrong question, Ichigo. It has nothing to do with whether or not you deserve Orihime's love. There's nothing we can do to earn love, we accept it when it's offered to us and try never to forget just what a precious gift we've been given."

Clearing her throat partially to get their attention and partially to cover her embarrassment at Renji's words, Rukia added, "It doesn't hurt when you also return the person's love with your own. If you truly love Orihime, you will consider her happiness before your own."

Swallowing hard, Ichigo nodded absentmindedly as he turned and started walking over to where Orihime was lying. Carefully kneeling down near her head, Ichigo simply looked at her a little longer, trying to come to terms with all the thoughts and emotions spiraling throughout his entire being. Realizing that Orihime's expression was not going to change until he did something to change it, Ichigo hesitated once more before he bent his larger frame over hers.

It wasn't until his lips met hers that Ichigo allowed his eyelids to slowly drift shut. The idea of 'true love's kiss' and the power it held may have potentially floated around in Ichigo's subconscious, but there was one thing Ichigo knew for sure as he kissed Orihime: there was no turning back now.

Feeling a slight shift underneath his lips, Ichigo realized with a jolt that he was kissing Orihime without her consent. Pulling away as if he had been burned, Ichigo felt a weight settle in his stomach when he opened his eyes and met Orihime's gray, surprised eyes.

"Ichigo? What-"

Warmth rising up from his heart, to his neck and then to his cheeks, Ichigo said in a horrified whisper, "I'm so sorry, Orihime. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what possibly possessed me to..."

Orihime tried to prop herself up to look at him from the same eye-level, but her arms gave out on her. Almost as if they weren't being controlled by his own brain, Ichigo's arms swooping beneath Orihime's back and slowly lifted her until she was sitting up. However, even then, he kept one arm around her shoulders to help her remain upright.

While Ichigo may have been at a loss for words and Orihime's face was just as flushed as his, nevertheless, Orihime summoned up the courage to ask barely above a whisper, "Ichigo...what does this mean?"

For a moment, Ichigo wondered how in the world he was going to tell Orihime what was in his heart. Then he looked into her eyes and saw something in their depths that took his breath away once again. It was so faint he almost missed it, but Ichigo was sure that he saw hope in Orihime's eyes. Hope that she wasn't dreaming about what he felt for her.

Then the words came easily. It wasn't a long speech, but it was from his heart. And that was enough for her. When she reached up to gently grasp Ichigo's face and pull him towards her for another kiss, he allowed it without a second thought.

Again, somewhere in the far recesses of Ichigo's mind, the concept of 'true love's kiss' being used to break the hold of a curse echoed faintly.

 **Author's Note:**

What can I say? I a huge romantic sap. Also, I've been binge-watching 'Once Upon A Time' so the idea of 'true love's kiss' has been bombarding me as well as 'the product of true love'. Anyone care to take a guess as to who that may refer to in this scenario?


End file.
